kardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Jenner
Kendall Nicole Jenner (born November 3, 1995) is an American T.V. personality and model. She is best known for appearing on the E! reality TV show "Keeping Up With The Kardashians" along with her family members. Along with her little sister, Kylie, she designs a clothing line called "Kendall & Kylie." She is also a runway model and appears at public events. Early Life Kendall was born in Los Angeles, California. She is the oldest daughter of Caitlyn & Kris Jenner. Her middle name is in honor of Kris' deceased friend Nicole Brown Simpson. She has a younger sister Kylie. From her mom's previous marriage, Kendall has three older half-sisters: Kourtney, Kim & Khloe and an older half-brother Rob. From her mom, Caitlyn's previous marriage, she has three older half-brothers: Burt, Brandon & Brody and an older half-sister Casey. Kendall is of English, Scottish, Irish, Dutch, German & French descent. Her godmother is Kathie Lee Gifford. She has five half-nephews: Mason and Reign Disick, Saint West, Bodhi Jenner and Luke Marino and six half-nieces: Penelope Disick, North West, Dream Kardashian, Eva Jenner and Isabella and Francesca Marino. Kendall attended Sierra Canyon School where she was a member of the cheerleading squad. She later left to become homeschooled due to her career. Career As a professional model, Kendall was first featured in Paper magazine's "Beautiful People" article series along with Kylie in 2010. She began her modeling career by signing with the Wilhelmina modelling agency when she was 14 years old. Kendall's first modeling job was a campaign for Forever 21. She has done photo shoots with OK! magazine, Teen Vogue, and photographer Nick Saglimbeni. In Season 6 of "Keeping up with the Kardashians," during a family photo shoot at Nick Saglimbeni's SlickforceStudio, Saglimbeni encourages Kendall to pursue professional modeling as a career. Kendall has modeled for the Sherri Hill dress line which specializes in dresses for proms and pageants. She also modeled at the official Hello Kitty Launch for Forever 21 in Los Angeles. Seventeen magazine chose Kendall along with Kylie Jenner as "Style Stars of 2011" and also the new "Style Ambassadors" for the magazine. Kendall has also done runway modeling. On September 14, 2011, she had her first runway modeling job at the Sherri Hill show in New York. She and Kylie have also hosted fashion week parties. She was ranked #47 on Maxim's "Hot 100" of 2014 list. Acting Career In interviews, Kendall has expressed an interest in acting and regularly appears as herself on a variety of American television shows. In 2012, she appeared in an episode of "Hawaii Five-0." Fashion Line Kendall & Kylie have a clothing line called "Kendall & Kylie" which is available exclusively at PacSun. Gallery CONTAINS NUDITY In no particular order. Retrieved from hq-pictures.com. KendallPhotoshoot_1.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_2.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_3.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_4.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_5.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_6.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_7.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_8.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_9.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_10.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_11.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_12.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_13.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_14.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_15.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_16.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_17.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_18.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_19.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_20.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_21.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_22.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_23.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_24.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_25.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_26.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_27.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_28.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_29.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_30.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_31.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_32.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_33.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_34.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_35.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_36.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_37.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_38.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_39.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_40.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_41.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_42.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_43.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_44.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_45.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_46.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_47.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_48.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_49.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_50.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_51.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_52.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_53.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_54.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_55.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_56.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_57.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_58.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_59.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_60.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_61.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_62.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_63.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_64.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_65.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_66.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_67.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_70.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_71.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_73.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_74.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_77.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_79.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_84.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_87.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_88.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_89.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_91.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_92.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_93.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_94.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_95.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_96.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_97.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_98.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_99.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_100.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_101.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_102.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_103.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_104.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_105.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_106.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_107.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_108.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_109.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_110.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_111.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_112.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_113.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_114.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_115.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_116.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_117.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_118.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_119.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_120.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_121.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_122.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_123.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_124.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_125.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_126.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_127.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_128.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_129.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_130.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_131.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_132.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_133.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_134.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_135.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_136.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_137.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_138.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_139.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_140.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_141.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_142.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_143.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_144.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_145.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_146.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_147.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_148.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_149.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_150.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_151.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_152.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_153.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_154.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_155.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_156.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_157.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_158.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_159.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_160.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_161.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_162.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_163.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_164.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_165.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_166.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_167.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_168.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_169.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_170.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_171.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_172.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_173.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_174.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_175.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_176.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_177.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_178.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_179.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_180.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_181.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_182.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_183.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_184.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_185.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_186.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_187.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_188.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_189.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_190.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_191.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_192.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_193.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_194.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_195.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_196.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_197.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_198.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_199.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_200.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_201.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_202.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_203.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_204.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_205.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_206.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_207.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_208.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_209.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_210.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_211.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_212.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_213.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_214.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_215.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_216.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_217.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_218.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_219.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_220.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_221.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_222.jpg KendallPhotoshoot_223.jpg KyliePhotoshoot_61.jpg KyliePhotoshoot_62.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Kardashian Klan Category:Females